Late
by Thihiyas Kim
Summary: Kenapa harus ada keterlambatan? Kenapa takdir tidak bisa menunggu? Jung Hoseok hanya ingin mencoba menebus kecerobohannya, dan berharap Kim Yoon Hee masih memberinya kesempatan. Atau takdir yang melakukannya. BTS, STRAIGHT, ONE SHOOT.
Main Casts : Jung Hoseok (BTS), Kim Yoon Hee (OC). Other will be revealed during the story

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : I Own The Story, Jung Hoseok Belongs to Park Jimin (Uhuk), Bighit Ent., Bangtan, and Army.

A/N : Sangat tidak bertanggungjawab, masih ngutang chapter lanjutan The Other Side of The Door-nya Min Yoongi, tahu-tahu muncul malah publish ini kkkk. Hasil inspirasi dadakan, minjem Kim Yoon Hee yang identitas aslinya dirahasiakan (Plaak), lahirlah tulisan sederhana yang masih banyak kekurangan kiri kanan ini.

Semoga bisa menghibur, dan bikin yang baca bahagia.

.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa?_

Setiap dia memejamkan mata, itu adalah kata pertama yang selalu muncul dalam kepalanya.

 _Kenapa tidak bisa?_

"Hentikan…"

Kim Yoon Hee benci pemilik suara itu berbicara dengan nada lembut padanya. Dia juga benci tangan itu menarik paksa gelas minuman dari genggamannya.

"Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak, Yoon Hee-ya."

"Kau tidak pernah mengalami hidup sepayah aku, kan, Jung Hoseok?"

"Kau mabuk." Elak Hoseok. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu—"

"Tidak mau!" Yoon Hee segera menepis tangan Hoseok yang menyentuh bahunya. "Kau tidak pernah sepayah aku, kan? Benar, kan?"

Jung Hoseok tidak menjawab.

Yoon Hee mendesis sinis, beralih pada bartender di balik meja dan minta diberikan sebotol kecil _gin_.

 _Kenapa tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia?_

Terserah kalau dia bakal pingsan karena mabuk, Hoseok tidak punya hak untuk mengurusinya. Kalau dia mau muntah-muntah sampai ususnya keluar, Hoseok juga tidak perlu mempedulikannya. Hoseok adalah orang asing, dan selamanya akan begitu.

"Aku ini payah sekali." Yoon Hee bicara lagi, setelah menegak habis _gin_ -nya. "Aku membiarkan diriku dirampok, Jung Hoseok. Aku dirampok sampai jatuh miskin."

"Itu bukan salahmu."

"Kau tahu apa!? Kau diam saja dan dengarkan aku…" Yoon Hee kesal melihat botolnya kosong. "Apa yang orang-orang tahu tentang cinta? Apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta?"

"Tidak ada."

"Betul, kan? Tidak ada! Mereka hanya jadi sok tahu dengan mengatakan cinta itu indah, membahagiakan, bla, bla, bla…" Yoon Hee berdecak kesal karena Hoseok menahan tangannya menjangkau gelas yang tadi Hoseok ambil. Dia menatap Hoseok tajam dengan kesadarannya yang tinggal setengah itu. "Kau mau tahu kebenarannya? Cinta itu sampah. Kotoran. Menjijikkan."

Hoseok diam saja melihat mata sayu Kim Yoon Hee mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku bodoh sekali berpura-pura cerdas seperti orang lain… Aku ditipu seperti sebuah lelucon murahan, dan rasanya…" Air mata Yoon Hee mulai menetes perlahan. "Seperti aku selalu ditertawai oleh setiap pasang mata yang melihatku. Mereka mengejekku, hiks…"

"Kau bukan lelucon."

Air mata Yoon Hee semakin deras, dan Hoseok segera menyekanya dengan tisu yang disodorkan oleh si bartender. "Aku tidak ditertawai saat jatuh karena menginjak kulit pisang… Huuuu… Hiks, hiks… Tapi aku malah diejek karena aku dirampok… Huwaaaaaa… Hiks… Huuuu… Uuuu… Uuuu… Memangnya aku, hiks, mau mengalami hal itu?"

"Ssshhh… Sudahlah. Tidak ada yang mengejekmu… Aku antar kau pulang, oke?"

"Aku…" Yoon Hee menepuk-nepuk dadanya, sementara air matanya masih menetes-netes. "Aku jatuh cinta, hiks, seperti seorang remaja saat umurku sudah dua puluh lima tahu~un. Aku berdebar-debar karena tanganku digandeng. Aku, hiks, aku menjerit-jerit saat ponselku berdering. Aku melakukan semua kegilaan itu, Hoseok-a~ah. Huuuuu… Uuuuuu…"

Hoseok tahu dengan benar.

Memangnya, siapa yang tidak jadi gila saat jatuh cinta? Tapi, Yoon Hee juga tidak perlu jadi gila saat putus cinta begini, karena harapan wanita itu sudah patah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tulus, Hoseok-ah. Kau tahu, kan? Kau tahu, kan, Jung Hoseok? Jawab akuuu…"

"Iya. Aku tahu." Hoseok kembali menyeka pipi Yoon Hee perlahan.

"Aku memberikan seluruh hatiku, tapi… hiks, tapi aku, hidupku malah direnggut… Sakit sekali. Mukaku dilempari sampah. Apa itu adil? Setidaknya… Aku pantas mendengar terima kasih, kan? Huuuuu…uuuuu…"

"Matamu bisa bengkak kalau kau menangis terus. Kita pulang, ya?"

"Tidak mau!" Yoon Hee meninju bahu Hoseok lemah. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh? Apa itu adalah hal yang menakutkan? Karena itu aku dicampakkan begini? Karena tidak penting kalau aku yang terluka?"

Ponsel Yoon Hee di atas meja bergetar, dan layarnya yang menyala menunjukkan ada panggilan masuk.

 _Taehyung-ie_.

Hoseok meringis samar.

Yoon Hee ikut memperhatikan layar ponselnya sebentar, sebelum kembali beralih pada Hoseok dan mengambil tisu dari tangan pria itu dengan kesal, menyeka sendiri air matanya sembarangan.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa itu yang menelepon, kan?"

Hoseok menggeleng. Pura-pura.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu!" Bentak Yoon Hee, lalu ia menunduk sambil meremas ujung kain celana pendeknya. Kembali sesenggukan. "Mana mungkin tahu, kalau sudah pergi sangat lama… Hiks… Mana mungkin bisa tahu, kalau tidak merasa penasaran. Hiks, hiks, huuuu~uuu… Uuuuuhuuuuhuuuhuuuuuu… Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Jung Hoseok ragu-ragu untuk mengulurkan tangannya, dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam saja melihat Yoon Hee yang begitu kacau karenanya. Ya, dia si brengsek yang tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan satu hal saja di dunia ini dengan benar. Si brengsek idiot yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan perpisahan dengan tepat, jadi Yoon Hee tidak perlu meratap seperti ini.

Hoseok menebak jika itu karena dia masih terlalu muda saat itu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu. Sama kekanakannya seperti Kim Yoon Hee yang jatuh cinta, Jung Hoseok juga dikendalikan oleh perasaannya yang terlalu besar. Membuatnya jadi lengah, dan kepanikan segera mengambil alih dengan mudah.

Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal sekarang.

Kim Yoon Hee mendongak perlahan, menyeka pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kenapa kau harus muncul di hadapanku?"

Kenapa?

Mungkin Jung Hoseok ingin mencoba peruntungannya yang terakhir, dan takdir membantunya dengan sedikit dorongan keberanian.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya, Yoon Hee-ya."

Bagus sekali. Memangnya Hoseok pikir Yoon Hee bakal senang melihatnya?

Ponsel Yoon Hee bergetar lagi, dan wanita itu menunggu hingga senyap kembali sebelum mulai bicara lagi.

"Kau tahu siapa itu yang meneleponku?"

"Ya. Aku tahu." Tidak ada gunanya berbohong.

Yoon Hee tersenyum sinis. "Aku akan menikah minggu depan, Hoseok."

Jung Hoseok tidak terkejut. Dia memang tahu kalau keberuntungannya sudah habis. Tapi, apa harus Kim Yoon Hee? Walaupun dia sudah tahu lebih dulu bahwa Yoon Hee akan segera menikah—alasan utamanya kenapa dia mengambil penerbangan pertama dari London untuk kembali ke Seoul, Hoseok masih ingin mencobanya.

"Kim Taehyung, dia sangat baik padaku. Kami bertemu saat musim panas dua tahun yang lalu."

Hoseok merasa hatinya perih.

"Karena kau sudah mencabut hidup bahagiaku, aku harus mendapatkannya dari orang lain." Yoon Hee menyodorkan uang tunai ke arah bartender, lalu turun dari kursi sambil meraih ponselnya. "Apa yang aku tangisi malam ini, hanya akan sampai disini. Tidak ada kali ketiga."

Hoseok ikut turun dari kursi, dan perasaannya jauh lebih kacau daripada sebelum ini. Dia kehilangan dua kali, dan semua memang karena dia terlalu bodoh. Tidak berguna.

"Kau…" Yoon Hee cepat-cepat mengerjap agar dia tidak menangis lagi. "Kau harus mendoakan agar aku bahagia, oke?"

Hoseok tersenyum pahit. Irisan di hatinya terasa semakin lebar, dan hal itu membuat matanya yang gantian memerah. "Tentu."

"Tapi jangan datang. Aku tidak mau mengundangmu."

"Aku tidak akan datang."

Yoon Hee mengangguk, dengan canggung menepuk-nepuk lengan Hoseok lalu berbalik meninggalkan bar. Dia sempoyongan dan kelelahan, tapi masih cukup kuat untuk tidak dibantu oleh Hoseok.

Hati Hoseok yang hancur tidak akan pernah sama lagi bentuknya.

Kim Taehyung datang dengan mobilnya, tidak lama setelah Yoon Hee menelepon balik.

Pria jangkung berwajah tampan itu segera berlari menghampiri Yoon Hee yang sempoyongan, mencegah tubuh wanita itu ambruk ke beton yang dingin.

Yoon Hee segera memeluk Taehyung erat-erat, lalu menangis di dada pria itu sepuasnya.

Taehyung segera membalas pelukan Yoon Hee sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita itu pelan.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Yoon Hee menggeleng. Suaranya serak dan bergetar saat ia bicara. "Aku mengalami hari yang sangat berat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah berlalu. Besok harinya sudah berganti, Yoon Hee."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak ada?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku akan selalu ada…"

"Kalau kau mau pergi?"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yoon Hee itu. Jarang-jarang wanita itu mau membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, apalagi di depan— _ugh_ —sebuah bar.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Yoon Hee mundur untuk mendongak menatap Taehyung, dan pria itu menyeka sudut mata Yoon Hee lembut.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja."

Yoon Hee kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung.

 _Kenapa tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan cinta pertamanya?_

Mungkin, karena benang merah tidak mengikat mereka untuk jadi satu.

Dan, ikatan seperti itu bukan Kim Yoon Hee yang bisa mengendalikannya.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**


End file.
